


the need to be lazy

by onetrueobligation



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: jemilla has to work. zazzalil, being zazzalil, doesn't want her to get up.





	the need to be lazy

‘Jemilla.’ Zazzalil was half asleep, and looked ridiculously adorable. Jemilla tried to avoid looking at her. If she looked at her, she was going to end up crawling back under the covers.

‘Jemilla,’ Zazzalil said again, more disgruntled this time. ‘It’s dark. And early. And _freezing._ ’

Jemilla smiled faintly, already dressed and halfway to the bedroom door. ‘I’ve got work to do, Zazz. Meetings. I can’t stay in bed all day.’

Zazzalil let out a long, exaggerated groan and rolled onto her side, opening one eye to glare at her. ‘It wouldn’t kill you to be lazy for once,’ she complained, pursing her lips. ‘You said you’d stop working so hard.’

‘I didn’t say I’d stop making it to my meetings on time.’

Zazzalil groaned again and flailed her arms ungracefully, attempting to reach out. ‘At least come over here and kiss your wife goodbye, hmm?’

Jemilla narrowed her eyes, but huffed a laugh and stepped over to her. Before she had time to react, Zazzalil had wrapped her arms around her waist and tugged her back onto the bed, resulting in a not displeased squeal. ‘Zazz! I don’t have time for this, really, there are people waiting for me—’

‘Let them,’ Zazzalil murmured, and pressed a lazy, open-mouthed kiss to Jemilla’s collarbone before closing her eyes and slumping against the pillows again. ‘Just stay another few minutes.’

Jemilla knew Zazzalil’s definition of a few minutes extended to several hours, but the bed was awfully comfortable, and the pair of arms around her didn’t seem to be planning on releasing her any time soon.

‘Just a few more minutes,’ she agreed with a reluctant sigh, and then snuggled up under the blankets again. Zazzalil made a pleased sound close to the purr of a cat, already drifting off to sleep again.

What the hell. Work could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment so i can find solidarity with other people who love these two as much as i do


End file.
